Maiden
: A bizarre amalgamation of the Mutant bio-weapon and '''Black List's Ghost stealth technology' was developed by an unidentified weapons manufacturer. Maiden has escalated the Mutant War to new heights.'' Maiden is a female mutant character, and is the most popular mutant character in many CF servers due to it being one of the first purchasable mutant. She has slower movement speed than the Dread and the Slug but has a higher jumping height than the normal mutant, allowing her to reach higher platform easily. Slug form features gray arms with 2 Slug Nails in different positions depending on your hand set that is changeable in the misc tab of the options. Berserker changes the clothes and other aspects of the maiden to white, also giving her blue claws on her fingers for slashing and stabbing. Titan features a reskin of the berserker to red, with red claws and red dress. Skill By default, Maiden jumps higher than other mutant. Her Skill '''allows her to temporary turn slightly invisible just like what the Black List Ghost armor functions. Unfortunately on Titan form, invisibility is poor, due to the transparent red color of the particles surrounding the Maiden and her clothes, making her much easier to see than her Berserker form. This skill is still very deadly however, because Soldiers often try to focus on Dreads and Slugs, so they pay less attention to Maiden's appearance. Often, Maiden can sneak into heavily defense position while the Soldiers are busy fending off other mutants, bringing easy win for the mutants. Maiden 2.0 '''Maiden 2.0 (aka Psycho Nano) is the new, upgraded form of Maiden, featuring more dreadful appearances in Slug, Berserk and Titan form. Unlike Dread 2.0, Maiden 2.0 is available as a separate character instead of complete replace her old counterpart, so players could buy and/or choose between the old Maiden and Maiden 2.0 in the match. Currently available in the following versions: *'CF China:' Variant Baby *'CF West:' Crazed Maiden *'CF Brazil:' Insane Maiden *'CF Vietnam:' Grand Devil Nurse *'CF Philippines:' Psycho Nano *'CF Español:' Maiden 2.0 *'CF Indonesia: '''Psycho Zombie Variants MAIDEN_COPYCAT.png|Copycat Trivia * In CF Indonesia, Maiden is uniquely called as "''Suster Ngesot" ("suster" is the Indonesian for "nurse", while "ngesot" is the Javanese for "walking dragged") which was a famous female ghost of an Indonesian horror movie with the same name who walks by dragging herself around in a quite hospital during midnight since she can't walk because she had her legs disabled upon died. However, Maiden in CrossFire still walks by her feet instead of dragging herself around. * CF Vietnam features Maiden, along with Slug, inside a special Zombie capsules that contains RPK-Gold and Gatling Gun Gold as best prizes. Due to a coding error however, when players win her (30d), there's a global announcement stated "IGN has won Maiden from Capsule Shop", making her the only temp prize to receive global announcement when won. This glitch has been fixed in recent patches. *In Hero Mode, the height of jump on the Maiden is nerfed to that of the normal mutant, to acquire the high jump she has, players must evolve into Berserker or above. This glitch is fixed in Hero Mode X. *Due to a texture glitch, Titan Maiden appears to wear no panties, having only a semi-transparent black rectangle going about halfway around where they should be. Mutants will tend to try and get under Titan Maidens to see this, or players will kill themselves and watch survivors that have this mutant in third person to get a better view. *The higher jumps and the ability to turn invisible has caused the Maiden to become the most hated mutant in CF Vietnam. If a Maiden infects a player not paying attention, breaking a defense, many players would blame it on the Maiden instead of trying to pay more attention on their surroundings. As a result, most Maidens are easily being kicked out of the match by many players, make them aren't likely to last long in MM/HM/HMX rooms, even on high ranking servers. Even Enchantress also faces the same problem even though she can't use the Invisible skill like Maiden. **However, thanks to the appearance of Subject Alpha, some rooms are now allowed players to freely play Maiden and Enchantress. *Upon released in CF Vietnam, in Hero Mode and Hero Mode X, Maiden 2.0 suffered a glitch where if she respawn after being killed, her health would be automatically set to 0, allowing the soldiers to kill her with just one shot from any range or just simply falling from a high place. This could only be fixed if her user entered the match as a Subject Alpha and used the shape-shifting ability to switch to a different mutant, get killed again, and then respawn with full health, but at the same time they cannot play her anymore until the next match (since the ''shape-shifting ability ''doesn't include Maiden 2.0). This glitch has been fixed later. Gallery Slug_Maiden_HUD.png|HUD (Slug) Berserk_Maiden_HUD.png|HUD (Berserk) Titan_Maiden_HUD.png|HUD (Titan) Maiden3.png|Render #1 (Slug) Maidenl.png|Render #2 (Slug) Maiden2.png|Render #3 (Berserk) Maiden5p.png|Render #4 (Berserk) Maidenbg.png|Render #5 (Berserk) Maiden4.png|Render #6 (Titan) CF-NA-Artwork-Maiden.jpg|Artwork CFNA-Maiden-Titan.jpg|Artwork Psycho_Nano.png|Artwork 2.0 Video Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:CrossFire Category:Mutation Mode